


Gifts

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gifts, M/M, Sassy!Fareeha, Thrift Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 11/25 Days of Christmas || GiftsJesse is really bad at buying gifts. Luckily his friend calls to help him.





	Gifts

“No dear, Hanzo doesn’t come in for a few hours.”

Jesse slumped against the bookstore counter, unable to keep the disheartened look off his face. “Aw, bad timing.”

Mrs. Zhou patted his hand sympathetically.

Jesse had decided to spend his free afternoon buckling down and finishing up his Christmas shopping. He was hoping to catch Hanzo at work, surprise him, maybe convince his boss to let him go for a coffee run…

So much for that.

Jesse thanked Mrs. Zhou, offering her a happy holiday before heading out of the shop. Damn. He’d gotten himself all excited to see his boyfriend today. Oh well…

He leaned against the wall of the shop outside, carefully staying out of the crawl of pedestrians. He pulled out a list from his pocket, gently unfolding the lined paper and studying it carefully.

_Dad – book + ?? anything else?_

_Papí – ~~???~~ THAT FANCY TEQUILA_

_Ana – ~~fancy soap + incense~~ DONE_

_Fareeha – fancy soap + snacks (LOTS of snacks)_

_Hanzo –  …_

Jesse sighed. He was shit at getting gifts.

He continued his window shopping, considering sending Hanzo a text to distract him from his sour mood. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud ring from his pocket, the western showdown theme catching him off guard.

For a brief moment he hoped to see Hanzo’s name and picture on the screen, but the call was from an unknown number. Usually he didn’t bother to answer those, a man can only win so many tropical cruises. After a moment of debate, he swiped to accept.

“This is McCree.”

“Well, I should hope so!” came a familiar voice over the line.

“What the—Fareeha!?” Jesse sputtered, earning a bright laugh. “How the hell are you callin’ me! Shit, you call your mama yet?”

“Yes, I called her earlier.” Jesse could practically hear the eyeroll she was no doubt giving him. “They finally fixed the phones over here after, what, months? She said you were off today so I called you next.”

Jesse smiled, “Aw, I’m touched.”

“So! Mom says you’ve got a new guy,” Fareeha chuckled, moving straight into gossip. “Tell me all about him!”

They chatted about everything, Jesse walking down the street, popping to a couple of stores as he went. He caught her up on his new relationship and how his dads were. She was excited to hear that Huckleberry got a new Christmas sweater.

Fareeha was doing well overseas—she’d shown exceptional skill and leadership in her program and was nominated to join a small group that would test new personal flight technology.

Most of the jargon went over Jesse’s head, but he was proud nonetheless.

“Enough about work. What are you doing with your day off?” She asked, “Spending it with your man?”

Jesse sighed, “Nah, he’s got work in a few. I’m just trying to sort out my Christmas shoppin’.”

“Ooh, you’re gonna send me snacks, right?”

Jesse laughed, “’Course! Any requests?”

“Cheese puffs,” she said instantly. “The spicy ones. And those dumb little hard candies that look like strawberries.”

“Really? Of all the shit I could get ya?” Jesse teased.

“They’re good! Leave me alone!”

_Oh, it was good to talk to her again._

“Any idea what you’re getting Hanzo?” Fareeha asked, a commotion in the background nearly drowning out her question.

“Not really. Drawin’ a solid blank on it, to be honest,” Jesse admitted, continuing his meander down the uncrowded sidewalk. “Why do you ask?”

“I’ve never heard you so happy about a guy before. Especially one you just met.”

Jesse huffed, wandering the thrift shop he found himself in. “I just like him is all. Oh, excuse me,” he quickly side-stepped a man perusing the sweater section. He hadn’t even noticed him standing there.

“And pardon me as well,” he said serenely, continuing to sift through the rack, unaffected.

Jesse turned back to his conversation. “Yeah, I have no idea what to get him.”

“You are pretty bad at getting gifts,” his friend deadpanned.

“Quit sassin’ me, I know this!”

Jesse pulled the phone away from his ear as Fareeha laughed, loud and reverberating. He grumbled into the receiver.

“I understand, Jesse,” she said through her giggles. “You and I are the same way. We’d rather hang out for a day than swap potpourri arrangements.”

“Sure as shit,” Jesse mumbled. He pulled out a plaid shirt from a nearby rack, quickly hanging it back up when he realized there was a giant cartoon bumblebee on the breast pocket.

“Why don’t you just plan a day together, then?” She hedged. “Figure out something he’d like to do and go do it.”

“I was thinkin’ about that, actually,” Jesse said, eyes drawn to the knick-knacks on the far wall of the shop. “Just a little lost on what to do, I guess.”

Fareeha sighed dramatically, “Oh _no_ , I guess that means you’ll have to _talk_ to him about it.”

“Sarcasm ain’t cute, missy,” Jesse teased back.

“Good thing I’m hot, then.”

Jesse barked out a laugh at that. Over the line, he heard a sudden rise in volume, people calling out names and the sound of boots hitting the ground.

“Augh, duty calls,” Fareeha said, sounding only a bit regretful. “I’ll talk to you later, Jesse. Don’t overthink your gift and for the love of God, _don’t_ forget my snacks!”

“You got it, Pharah,” Jesse chuckled, using her old nickname. “Stay as safe as you can out there.”

“Back at ya. Later.”

She rang off and Jesse closed out his phone with a sigh.

It had been nice to hear from her again. Not long after Fareeha had been stationed overseas with her air force unit, they had lost personal phone communications. That had been a number of months ago with only the occasional letter to keep her mother sane coming in.

_She didn’t mention anything about getting leave for Christmas,_ Jesse thought. _Must’ve been denied. That’s a shame. I’ll pack her some of dad’s gingerbread._

Realizing he had zoned out staring at the trinkets shelf, Jesse shook himself out of his thoughts, glancing around to get his bearings. The man from before was standing near him again, holding up a tall mug that looked like it had a ceramic, eastern-style dragon wrapping around it. It looked pretty damn cool.

Jesse whistled, “That’s a nice find.”

“Yes, I agree,” the man said with smile. “It has a twin if you would like that one.”

“Oh really?” Jesse beamed excitedly towards where the man gestured. He stopped himself short, “Aw well, I wouldn’t want to split the set.”

The man shrugged, “I only have a need for one. If you would like the other, it is available to you.”

“You sure?”

“Of course,” the other smiled.

“Well then, thank you kindly!” Jesse beamed, reaching for the other mug. It looked hand-crafted, intricate details carved into the dragon’s body.

It reminded him of Hanzo’s tattoo.

The other man seemed delighted by Jesse’s genuine excitement, bidding him a kind farewell as he went to make his own purchases.

Jesse wandered around a bit, searching for anything else of interest before making his way to the register. Purchase made, Jesse wandered back outside, heading towards the nearest corner store to grab those snacks he promised.

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he was crossing the street, he hastily jogged the rest of the way over before pulling it out of his pocket.

                **Hanzo** | _Mrs. Zhou has given me the next two days off for picking up overtime_

_Oh?_

Another text.

                **Hanzo** | _if you are available tomorrow evening, I could possibly… spend the night?_

_Oh._

_Boy._

Jesse could barely get his fingers to type fast enough, carefully trying not to drop his gift bag.

                **Me** | _I’d love to have you over, darlin’_

                **Me** | _I can pick you up around 6 if that works?_

He had work until about four the next day, that would give him enough time to get home, clean the apartment, and set up Huckleberry before picking Hanzo up.

_Aw hell, work tomorrow’s gonna be unbearable…_

His phone buzzed and Jesse just about jumped, all keyed up with nervous excitement.

                **Hanzo** | _Perfect. I will see you tomorrow_

And Jesse desperately wished he had something witty to say in return, but his face hurt from grinning and his feet wouldn’t keep still. He typed out and deleted several messages before settling for the one that summed it all up quite nicely.

                **Me** | ♥

 

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

> Yay a bit of Fareeha & Jesse friendship! 
> 
> Also yes, you read that correctly. The next installment will have a bit of a *ahem* rise in rating. Expect it to be at least M, but we shall see. :V
> 
> Also can you guess who that ~mysterious~ other shopper was? Hehe
> 
> Thank y'all for tuning in and leaving your lovely comments! They seriously drive me forward when I hit writer's block. You guys are the best! ^^
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
